The Love Word
by BreakableKaitlyn
Summary: Dakota has been feeling like his boyfriend is not into him anymore. Will a potential new partner be just what he needs or be his worst night ever. And what is Raven planning?


**AN: This is completed, so there won't be any updates, unless I get enough feedback wanting one. Reviews are loved but I'm not begging for them. **

* * *

><p>The Love Word<p>

Throughout our whole relationship, which spans roughly 4 years, I have yet to ever hear that four-letter word that starts with an "L" and ends with a vowel. I've said it multiple times, throughout days, in texts, phone calls, even in useless sticky notes stuck to our binders for school. It's not like I need to hear it to know that my love for him is returned, it would just be nice to be reassured.

He claims that he'll say it when he's ready, well with 1460.9688 days spent with me, you'd think he would have said it already.

It's gotten to the point where I've seriously considered leaving him for someone who truly loves me; it seems to me that I'm just his fuck toy or something. I know, I know, a stupid reason, but I grew up with uncaring parents, just once in my life I want someone to truly care about me and love me.

"Where's my clean clothes?" asked Raven, in a slightly irritated voice. Only a couple more days and he could show his love how much he truly loved him. He stands just over 6ft tall, with black hair, eye-catching blue eyes, lots of piercings, and is what people would describe as scene.

Dakota was in the kitchen making breakfast, or as he looked at the clock, more like brunch. 'They're either hanging in the closet or folded neatly in the dresser," he hollered while flipping an egg. _"Seriously, can't he find his own clothes, our room isn't that big." _Dakota is much shorter than his boyfriend, at 5'4, with blonde hair with red highlights, piercing cold, grey eyes, some piercings, and describe by most people as a "rebel without a cause".

"Did you find them?" I hollered back, popping four pieces of toast into the new toaster, he just had to have. I think his reason was because "it's the newest model, please?" I don't know why I gave in, but the sex that night was great, especially since it was make-up sex. You see, I'm what you'd call a cheapskate.

Raven comes walking in, wearing yesterday's clothes, and looking thoroughly pissed. "No, where the fuck did you put them?"

Setting the table, Dakota turned and walked out of the room, and went into their shared bedroom; Raven right on his heels. "Right there, and there. See? Not that hard. Now get dressed and come eat breakfast before school." I said while walking out of the room.

_3 months later: at school:_

Since the incident way back in November, things have steadily been getting worse; though maybe I should explain a little more, after that day, he told me he had this "big, elaborate present that would allow him to say that four-lettered word". But get this, he never showed! We were supposed to meet at the restaurant where we had our first date, right after school. I waited and waited for about 2 hours; tried calling him, his friends, nothing. Needless to say, when he did get home, he didn't get any and was left to sleep on the couch. Which brings us to the present, oh hey, it's my bestest friend, Venus (and yes, he is a boy).

"Hey, Kota, I've been meaning to ask you this, how are you and Raven? Still the same or did it get any better?" Serious questions and conversations, first thing in the morning, are never a good thing.

"Worse." Was all I could mutter, while looking around to make sure none of his friends where within earshot. "But, I think it's time I moved on, I sort of met someone on the date him and I were supposed to go on last night."

Queue, the shocked look and gasp coming from Venus, saw it coming. "Who? Who? Who? Wait, is he hot?" said a somewhat shocked Venus.

"Quite hot actually, his name is Josiah, and we have a 'date' tonight, so don't mention it to ANYBODY. Got that" I replied quite heatedly. Venus just did that zipping his mouth motion.

Too bad I didn't look behind me, because Raven was standing right there; looking between angry and crestfallen.

_At the apartment, right before the 'date':_

I arrived after Raven today, which I thought was strange, normally he doesn't get done with work until 5, but here he was sitting in the living room, staring at me, as I walked through the door.

"Uh, hi. I have a study date with a friend, so I have to get ready and go. I probably won't be back until after 10, so dinner is up to you, sorry.' I said hurriedly.

"Study date? On a Friday, when there are no exams or tests until June? That's a lame ass excuse. I heard you today!" yelled Raven, getting up from the couch in a huff, following me as I walked into the bathroom.

"You were eavesdropping on my private conversation?" I answered angrily, trying to shift the blame off of me. Looking in the mirror, I began fixing my blonde and black hair; I then proceeded to change my piercings to the more neutral color of silver. Finally, my clothes needed to be straighten out. When Raven came into my view, looking extremely sad and angry. _There, done. Now to leave, hopefully when I get back, Raven will be in a better mood._

I walked out of the bathroom, not answering when Raven answered back, "When were you going to tell me?"

I left, shutting the door in his face, but not before saying, "This is like the first time you've actually talked to me in 3 months, and this is all you can say?"

I was so wrong about Josiah, almost deadly wrong. The date started out fine and ended with me in the hospital and him in the back of a squad car. How this happen, I'm not really sure, all I remember is being shoved against the brick exterior of the hotel; we were meeting at. He forced himself on me, saying things like 'I would like it' and that he could see that I was looking for a 'good time in between the bed sheets.'

He didn't get to go all the way; the hotel manager saw what was happening and called the police. I escaped with a concussion, bruises, a broken nose, and an injury I don't want to mention right now.

Raven was called, as was Venus, my brother, Dexter and my parents, god I'm such an idiot.

A knock came upon my door, "Come in," I said quietly. In walked my parents, looking so very worried, and my mother, satisfied. I forgot to mention, my mother loathes me, why? Because I'm not like Dexter, oh and I "ruined her perfect figure." Uh huh, she's skin and bones.

"How are you feeling?", asked my concerned stepmother (whom I actually like), Matilda. "Been better," I replied looking out the window as it started to rain pretty hard.

Matilda and my father, Merrick, stayed for a while; my mother, Evangeline, looked at me, then at my chart, and smiled so evilly you'd think she just won the lottery. She left, her parting words being, "had a fun time at your date?" We could hear her cackling-I mean laughing- all through the hospital.

_5:30 AM_

My parents left about 10 last night, along with my brother who showed up shortly after our mother left. Giving me a huge, and painful hug. He said, in not so many words, that he would "beat the fuck out of that jerk." Ah, so all the training on the chess team has finally paid off? I crack myself up sometimes; whoops, I must have said that out-loud, because he's looking at me shocked.

Venus came and he went, he was so distraught, the hospital actually asked me if they should admit him; way to go buddy! He took maybe a 3 seconds look at me, said "I'm so sorry!" and ran out of the room. Such a brave friend I got, right?

So it's now, what? 5:30 in the damn morning and I can't sleep, the morphine wore off a few minutes ago, and I am feeling the full affects of my injuries. The injury below my waist, my fractured pelvic bone, was caused by him roughly humping me against a brick wall, him, and a metal piece of siding.

I hear someone walking down the hallway; they stop at my door. Oh god, is it Josiah again? I can't look, so I cover myself with the thin ass sheets they give you at the hospital.

"…are you awake, babe?" asked a timid voice belonging to the only one that I would ever want to have "fun between the bed sheets". "Yeah, I didn't think you'd come," I replied having reached out to receive a hug from him as he walked through the door and shut it. Queue the water works, I felt the days events rising up, and just starting sobbing into his arms, telling him that I was so scared, and that I was sorry. He took it in stride, coming to sit on the bed, once I moved over.

Once I had come down, let's say about an hour and 20 minutes since he arrived, we started talking about Josiah and our relationship. I looked at him and asked the one question that has bugged me from the beginning, "What was that big elaborate gift you wanted to give me, when you never showed up?"

Raven looks taking aback for a second, before he smiles and sheepishly replies, "Something I've been waiting forever to give you; but would you forgive me if I said, I forgot what restaurant we had our first date in?" I looked at him and started laughing, not to hard mind you, my head still hurt like a bitch. "Seriously?" was my only response.

"Yeah, but here it is,," as he said that, his hand reached into his hoodie pocket, and produced a small, squared, dark purple (my favorite color!) box and handed it to me, "happy belated anniversary, love."

I opened it slowly; once fully opened all I could do was gape in awe. There nestled snuggly in the box, was a gold ring with diamond jewels all around it. I looked back up at Raven, only to see him on the floor, on one knee.

"I'm sorry I didn't say this sooner, I was saving up the money and looking for the perfect ring. But I love you so much, would you join me in life forever and marry me?" He asked nervously, holding the ring up to me.

I stared and all at once the tears came again, happy ones mind you. "YES! Oh my god, baby really?" I could barely get the words out. "Of course, I wouldn't joke about this." Was his chuckle-filled reply.

_2 months later:_

Its safe to say that what I said at the beginning does not apply anymore, I've got a handsome, caring, loving fiancé' that I would never get rid of. We plan to marry in the fall, so the rest of our families can have all the fun of planning our wedding (muhahaha!).

By the way, Josiah was released but unlucky for him; or lucky for me and the rest of the population. He died in a high-speed car crash, hours after being let go. I plan to never visit his part of the cemetery. Later, Dakota.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know this sucks and very cliche, oh well. It's kind of an excerpt from a story I am writing...<strong>


End file.
